Jersey Devil
[[Datei:Jersey_Devil.jpg|thumb|220px|'Jersey Devil']]Der Jersey Devil '''(dt.: '''Der Teufel aus Jersey) ist eine legendäre Kreatur, die im Süden des Atlantikstaates New Jersey vorkommen und im Laufe des Jahrhunderts mehrmals gesichtet worden sein soll. Allgemeines Die Legende Laut der Legende soll im frühen 18. Jahrhundert in den Pine Barrens die Familie Leeds gelebt haben. Das Ehepaar Leeds hatte bereits zwölf Kinder, und Mrs. Leeds erwartete ein dreizehntes Kind. Die Mutter des werdenden dreizehnten Kindes soll gesagt haben: "Oh, let this one be a devil!" ("Oh, lasse es ein Teufel sein!"). Als die Geburt stattfand, kam das Kind als ein bizarres Mischwesen zur Welt. Das teuflische Wesen soll gleich nach der Geburt durch den Kamin geflohen sein. Andere Versionen der Legende erzählen, dass die Geburt des Jersey Devils eine Strafe für Mrs. Leeds war, weil sie sich weigerte, zum Quäkertum zu konvertieren. Eine weitere Variante der Legende erzählt, dass Mrs. Leeds sich um ihr monströses Kind kümmerte, bis es nach ihrem Tod in die Sümpfe flog und seitdem die Gegend in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Tatsächlich bekamen im 18. Jahrhundert viele Familien mit Namen Leeds jede Menge Kinder. Schon die Indianer der Jersey-Region bezeichneten diese als "Popuessing", was angeblich "Ort des Ungeheuers" heißen soll. Beschreibung Der Jersey Devil wird als eine zweibeinige Kreatur von etwa 1,50 Meter Größe mit Hufen, kurzen Armen, einem langen Hals und Flügeln beschrieben. Die Kreatur soll große Ähnlichkeiten mit Hunden oder Pferden haben. Es soll zudem rotglühende Augen, langes Fell und Hörner haben. Die besondere Eigenschaft des Geschöpfes soll ein unheimlicher, hoher Schrei sein. Sichtungen Seit dem 18. Jahrhundert tauchen Berichte über angebliche Sichtungen des Jersey Devils auf. *So soll der amerikanische Marineoffizier Stephen Decatur (1779-1820; berühmt für den Spruch "Right or wrong – my country!") Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts in der Region während eines Tests von Kanonen ein seltsames Wesen, den Jersey Devil (?), mit einer Kanonenkugel getroffen haben, aber es sei unbeeindruckt seines Weges geflogen. *Als Joseph Bonaparte nach dem Sturz seines jüngeren Bruders Napoleon Bonaparte in die USA auswanderte und eine Farm bei Bordentown besaß, sichtete er nach eigenen Angaben den Jersey Devil. *Am 16. Januar 1909 soll der Jersey Devil über die Stadt Woodbury geflogen sein. Die Zeitungen berichteten ausführlich über diesen Vorfall und veröffentlichten sogar eine Zeichnung auf Basis von Zeugenaussagen, was für hysterische Reaktionen und zur Entdeckung von verstümmelten Haustieren sorgte, die angeblich Opfer des Jersey Devils waren. *Am 22. Januar 1909 brach in den Städten im Delaware Valley regelrechte Panik aus. Der Philadelphia Zoo stellte eine Belohnung von 10.000 Dollar aus. Es kam zu einer großen, aber erfolglosen Jagd. Spaßvögel erlaubten sich einen Scherz und bastelten aus Tierkadavern ein Monster (ein Känguru mit Flügeln), das sie als den Jersey Devil präsentierten, was aber schnell aufflog. Trotzdem gibt es bis heute angebliche Sichtungen, und bis heute ist es noch keinem gelungen ein Foto von der Kreatur zu schießen. Die letzte offizielle Sichtung fand im Oktober 2008 statt. Mögliche Erklärung Man geht davon aus, dass der gefürchtete Jersey Devil in Wahrheit ein Kanadakranich sei, eine früher in New Jersey heimische Vogelart. Kryptozoologen gehen davon aus, dass der Jersey Devil in Wahrheit ein Flugsaurier, ein Pterodactylus, sein könnte, der das Aussterben der Dinosaurier überlebt hätte. Der Kanadakranich ist ein graubrauner Vogel von bis zu 1,20 Meter Körpergröße, die Flügelspannweite kann mehr als zwei Meter betragen, hat einen langen Hals, einen Kopf mit weißen Wangen und roter Stirn und lange, schlanke Beine. Der hohe Schrei des Jesey Devils könnte in Wahrheit von diesem Vogel stammen. Der Tod der Haustiere, die man auf den Jersey Devil schiebt, könnte einfach nur durch einheimische Tiere, wie Kojoten, Füchse, Luchse und Dachse in den Pine Barrens verursacht worden sein. Nur die angeblichen Fußspuren im Schnee kann man nicht vollständig erklären, wobei man vermutet, dass diese von einem seltenen Nagetier stammen könnten. Zwar wird der Jersey Devil als unheimliche Kreatur beschrieben, aber bisher ist noch nie ein menschliches Opfer zu beklagen gewesen. Der Jersey Devil in TMNT Mirage Comics *thumb|180px|Die Jersey Devil-Chimäre"[[Monster Island"]]In der Geschichte ''Tales of the TMNT'' Vol.2 #50 ist der Jersey Devil eines von Jack Marlin auf seiner Jagdinseln gefangenen Ungeheuern. Hier wird das Wesen nach einem stereotypischen Bild des wahrhaftigen Teufels als eine humanoide Riesengestalt mit Ziegenkopf und Fledermaus-/Drachenflügeln dargestellt. *In der Fortsetzung ''Tales of the TMNT'' Vol.2 #63 erscheint ein Chimärenklon des Jersey Devils, welche Marlin in seinem biogenetischen Labor auf der Monsterinsel zusammengeflickt hatte. 'IDW Comics' *Nach seiner Flucht aus dem Genetiklaboren der ''Null Group'' flüchtet der Mutant Dreadmon nach New Jersey, wo dessen Erscheinungen ihm den Spitznamen "Jersey Devil" einbringen, ehe er von Sally Pride und Man Ray, zwei Mitgliedern der Mutanimals, gefunden wird.''TMNT Universe'' #11 Filme *[[Datei:Jersey_Devil_film07.jpg|thumb|160px|Der Jersey Devil (2007 Film)]]Im 2007 CGI-Film ist der Jersey Devil ein kleines, rotes Monster und ein Mitglied der legendären Dreizehn Monster, die im Auftrag von Max Winters von Karai und dem Foot Clan gejagt werden. Siehe auch Mirage Comics *Jack Marlin IDW Comics *Mighty Mutanimals *''Null Group'' 2007 Film *Max Winters **Die Dreizehn Monster Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Mythologische Wesen Kategorie:Triviales Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (Filme)